


【博君一肖】夏日无雪

by Moriatcha



Category: Actor RPF, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriatcha/pseuds/Moriatcha
Summary: *强OOC警告*无逻辑短打*BE预警





	【博君一肖】夏日无雪

哪里的夏天会下雪。

这样算来，离那天，正正好好差了一千天。

一千天不少，足以全然忘记，再无端想起。

一千天不多，辗转辗转将三年。

北京傍晚的风很大，凛凛吹着窗户狰狞作响。窗外汽车的喧嚣在黄昏中愈加猖狂，楼下老梧桐的沙沙声和轰燥的蝉鸣让他与世界隔绝。孩子的尖叫和笑声被风吹散，只留楼下那辆没人开的空壳车嘶鸣着防盗笛。

肖战没有开灯。他窝在布艺沙发上的抱枕堆里面，用玩偶盖住自己的脸，就像是被什么包围，或者被谁拥抱。午睡醒来后突然黑暗的傍晚，每个人都或多或少有着被世界抛弃的孤独感，和被生活威胁着生出心里那一点点负隅顽抗和千万种死法。

他心中那点情绪在突然闯荡而来的回忆比起根本不算什么。

他不是一个习惯午睡的人，至少现在不是。他早就不是那个在曾经惬意的午后，丢下画稿就能倒头睡到天黑的二十出头的小设计师，也不是为了挤破头进演艺圈连午饭不敢吃只能睡过饥饿，再顶着空荡荡的躯壳自己在家里对着镜子补舞蹈的透明十八线。

说来，如果不是为了逃避什么，谁又会真正肯把自己放任给睡眠支配。揉了把睡到半边麻木的脸，拨开身上压着四仰八叉的玩偶，他站起身来，摸着路灯和对楼传来的丝微光点摸到厨房，再从洗碗机的纸碗中一个个摸过去，摸到孤零零的一只瓷杯。

那个有着奇怪形状的卡通瓷杯，原本是一对。

有的时候，巧合真的是很好笑的一件事情。就像这个瓷杯，它永远躲在洗碗机最偏僻的那个角落，似乎就像从未存在过。但又是这个因为糟糕的情绪不想开灯的傍晚，它又恰好出现在那，嘲讽着提醒麻木的他，曾经有那么另外一个存在，可以严丝合缝的卡进他的生活，离开后只会让他变成滑稽的奇怪形状。

王一博没有带走另一半。就在他搬出去那个晚上的六小时前，是自己亲手把那个无辜的瓷杯摔到粉碎，用一块尖锐的瓷片，划烂了所有墙上贴着的亲密合影，划烂了那些仅此一张的拍立得，将曾经的魏无羡和蓝忘机的脸划到全白，白的像是那些翻飞的衣角，像是眼中闪过的过曝，像是王一博当时脸上的不堪与绝望。

现在回过头想，当时倒在地上又哭又笑像个疯子一样的自己，也没比那个瓷杯好多少。他早就忘了当时是什么点燃了那场争吵，最后夺门而去再也不回的那个人，就没有看到最后他用瓷片划破了自己的手腕。

那个曾经抱着自己在夜晚呢喃着蜜语的狗崽崽，一张张捡起那些照片，拖着行李箱，看着他蜷在地板上握着那枚瓷片，折射出眼中怔出一串无言的泪。王一博或许哭了，或许没有。他在那里躺着，却迷茫想起，今天去市场买的草鱼还游在水槽里。

只是他的小孩，被他自己完全推开，于是再也不能一边涨红着脸，被哄骗着吃下曾经并不能沾染半星的辣意。

直到夜幕坠落，王一博终于拉动行李箱，如同往常赶通告那样熟练的开了门，留下了那把还带着派大星吊坠的钥匙。

“肖战，就算这个时候，你还是很漂亮。”

外面下雪了。他没有带伞，也没有回头。

肖战就如同当年一样情不自禁的将手指点在玻璃上，只是不再是那年黏合一点湿意般刺骨的冰凉。他的血如同讽刺一般滚烫滚烫，烫上结冰的玻璃，划成干涸的血痕，烫醒了明知不愿意再醒来的他。为什么人的伤口要愈合，大概是为了保住那条不值一文的命，又大概是等着再次被撕裂的那天。

后来，王一博接了一两部剧，又因在一部爆冷的小投资悬疑剧中的叛匪无间道出了个彩，倒也是在轰轰烈烈的娱乐圈中站稳了脚跟。彼时肖战接了许多大制作，跃居于风口浪尖的第一位，却在这时花了半年进修磨练演技，担了名导的小众电影，居然就成功转型升咖。

等他再也无法刻意回避关于王一博的新闻之时，他看着那个小孩已经不再是他的小孩，而是站在舞台最中央肆意的男人。走了这么多年弯弯绕，最终王一博还是走上了自己期待多年的所谓正轨，虽然只剩了他一个人。

接着，那天晚上的最后一幕，就定格在黑暗中，他说自己要无限期暂退娱乐圈。

肖战脸上的冷漠再也挂不住，手中的杯子差点又要被握到皱褶不堪，摸了摸脸，竟然不自觉就落下泪来。

不知道是谁先行失约了，是亲手破坏这段关系的自己，还是那个痴笑着说要把自己这辈子第一个警匪剧对手留给战哥的，王一博。

三个月前，那是他最后一次听到他的消息，居然都已经是三个月之前了。

颤抖着手，还是开了灯。这不过是北京寻常的一夜，寻常到没有轰动世界的新闻头条，也没有突如而来的流星和月全食。没有可以让自己暂时忘记的滑稽理由，没有一种溶解在水中的药片可以让自己后悔。王一博就仿佛一个虚影，靠在他本该害怕的黑暗里，怂恿作着那些太过大胆的决定。

他想起来了。

“战哥，我爸妈知道了。我想公开。”似乎当时，王一博枕着他的腿躺在沙发上，难得的没有玩游戏或者摆弄手机看着摩托比赛。

但当时，他像魏无羡一样失控在不夜天城，只是因为一句这样淡淡缱绻的勇气。他没有守护这份勇气，而是用最刺耳的措辞把它打碎，连带着小孩那些简简单单的爱好和生活，夹杂自己所有的懦弱与怀疑。

肖战撑着厨房的桌角，咳到几乎整个人都要被掏空揉碎。手机屏幕亮起，他勉强睁着泪眼看了一眼，是王一博发了这三个月以来的第一条微博。

他划开屏幕，强撑着那点怕意打开。

@王一博：感谢乐华娱乐十二年来的照顾。很抱歉，不能再成为UNIQ的一员继续走下去了。感谢周艺轩，李汶翰，金圣柱，曹承衍，哥哥们这么多年来的照顾和包容。感谢天天兄弟涵哥，枫哥，大老师亦师亦友的帮助。感谢万里达雅马哈车队的车手和技术人员。感谢梦想合伙人的赵书宇，感谢大话西游3的红孩儿，感谢人间至味是清欢的翟至味，感谢陪你到世界之巅的季向空，感谢有翡的谢允，感谢无处可逃的晏林桑，感谢曾经包容我的角色们。最后，感谢陈情令的蓝忘机，是你让更多的人认识了我。也是因为你，我收获了很多。保持执着，保持坚定，这次，希望不再回头！！！

今年不是那个回忆肆虐的2019年了，而是2022年。也只有像他这样故作成熟的傻子，才会在这三年自我纠缠至深。

@肖战DAYTOY：青山不改，绿水长流，后会有期。@王一博

如果......如果。

阿德莱德顷刻雪压满头。

王一博一直都不喜欢打伞，不论是夏夜的暴雨天，还是冬日的雪天。本质上来说，雪和雨没什么不同，落在指尖的时候，总是突如其来的热意刺痛皮肤，又滚成冰凉。在北京的时候，他不敢抬起头尝尝那看似澄澈实则卷灰的雨滴。偶尔有那么一次，味蕾上传来的腥臭味让他胃里翻江倒海。

就像是一条死了的草鱼，恶毒化作血水，腐烂在下水道里。

销掉微信工作号的时候，自己难得的洒脱了一回。和前公司和平告别，因为没有后续工作，谁也没难为谁。就这么简单的结束了所有手上签过的合约，开完了自己期盼那么多年，盼来的最后一个盛大奢华的一场演唱会。曾经热爱的摩托车拜托给尹正哥保管，三十多个头盔最终也只带了最珍爱的那一个。清点财产的时候，突然发现这些年也确实挣了不少钱，干脆找了关系全兑成美金，再换成澳元。

北京的房子就这么退租了。说来好笑，这么多年在圈里在北京的打拼，最后这座城什么都没留给他，只有一身疲累和户头上一长串的数字，还有那个人。

肖战，无论如何念，最后都落得微笑的这样一个名字。这么多年了，似乎也还深爱着的名字。只是可惜，他再也没吃到那条水槽里的草鱼，再也没在起雾的玻璃上写满他的名字，再多画一个爱心，右下角戳一个点。

退出娱乐圈后，你想做什么？他无数次想过这个问题。最终这一天到来，他插着口袋走在市中心的大街上，没有戴口罩，戴了保暖的毛线帽。偶尔有几个中国人似乎认出了他，王一博也只是摆了摆手，就换了个路口绕开了。

如果在感情这条路上，也能随时随地换一个路口，是不是就可以不用继续苟活。

拐进一家街角的门店，翻过假花盆栽里藏着的钥匙，踩着年久失修似乎要随时坍塌的木楼梯。哈出的白气卷着绒毛在灰蒙一片的窗里看不清晰，门上的铃铛倒也称职的响了。他很久都没有来了，窝在壁炉旁的沙发里面的男人笑着说了一句。

“恶化了。”王一博搓了搓冻的冰凉的手，再把因为寒冷而自动关机的手机重新打开。划出肖战那条险些让微博崩溃的原创，让窝在沙发里的男人细细端详了一番。

肖战离开这个圈子的时间，其实比自己要早很多。重压之下的灵魂变得畸形，连带着他那些珍贵的记忆。最严重的时候，就算是听见王一博轻轻唤他一声，都会颤抖着手去摸冰凉的落地窗，看看如何能翻身跃下去。所有的尖锐物品，包括亲手挑中的碗盘，都被清理进了上锁的地下室。

肖战坐在偌大的购物车里，被王一博推着，在宜家的仓库里漂移，抱着那些碗盘，笑容还是一如既往的漂亮。

今年是2022年，是陈情令播出的第三年，是肖战退圈的第二年，是王一博不能再出现在肖战生活的第二年，是自从两人在一起后就从未说过分手的第四年。

是他明明不能靠近，却也足够满足的第四年。

男人放下了手机，递给他一叠餐巾纸。王一博这才发现，自己强撑着冻结在眼眶的泪水早已经融化，就像不自控却依然蒸腾的雾气。从那天开始，他的歌单中再也没有苦情歌，更没有那首，我怀念的。他不敢怀念，也不能怀念。

随着时间，肖战或许会因为记忆的错乱而渐渐忘记他，除非。

除非在艳阳天的夏日，天空突然飘雪。

在那些难得清醒的时刻，他们在雾霭中接吻，在那盏台灯的昏暗下看清彼此赤裸的美丽。肖战在情潮中依然清晰明亮的眼，搅动着缠绕的水波，骂他是狗崽崽，排解那些挤压在喉头的吟唱。王一博虔诚地抚过他的脸，难得流出一点符合年纪的鲜嫩。

“战哥，如果你哪天迷路了，看到夏天下雪的时候，我就来接你回家。”

肖战却只是笑他患得患失，明明已经严丝合缝的融入骨血，又哪来什么回不回家。王一博固执的再次顶进去，只是要他彻彻底底的记得。

他来了澳大利亚，似乎每个夏天都能看到场场大雪，冻住整个城市那样大的雪。肖战今天有没有按时吃药，有没有想他，有没有好好活着。

发完了微博，肖战如释重负。药盒又开始警告，日复一日的吃下助理送来的保健品，再看看鱼缸里那条活蹦乱跳的老草鱼。

每次即将陷入梦境时，好像总是快要想起什么人曾经的承诺。

如果夏天到来的时候下雪，就......

可夏天哪来的雪。

END ♡ .


End file.
